Link Likes Giving Pit That Look & Random D Gray Man
by Cutelygothic
Summary: A Link x Pit story! LinkxPit PitxLink WITH SPECIAL GUEST STARS: Yu Kanda Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker from D. Gray Man. And a little bit of Lavi Bookman... Because I can. Oh and also Princess Peach and Daisy.


Pit and Link attend a normal highschool in: SOMEWHERE! It's classified... Anyway, Pit is a Sophmore and Link is a Juinior. One day, Link ran into a serious problem. An equal.

Link was sitting in trigonometry class when... "LINK LINK LINK LINK!" Zelda, the schools most popular talkitive girl runs up to him.  
It was obvious to everyone in the entire school that Zelda had the BIGGEST CRUSH EVER on Link. Link noticed but didn't care to bother mentioning how he felt. BTW in case you didn't notice,  
Link loves Pit and not Zelda. Link looks up at Zelda, waiting for her to tell him the news.  
"OMG LINK, there's some new people at school and one of them acts just like you. He never talks, sits by himself and has HUGE muscles. And now people are saying he's going to kick your ass!  
Prove them wrong Link PLEASE!?"  
Link just shakes his head and looks down at his desk, wishing class would just start already. "Aww, who am I kidding? If it comes down to it, you'll win the fight for sure." said Zelda

Pit, was sitting in History II talking to random people. It's not that normal kids hated Pit, it's just that if they hung out with him THEY'D be unpopular, and the cowards didn't want that to happen.  
The popular kids didn't like pit because they all knew he was a mutant freak. Pit's Mother Lady Palutena was the head boss at a place called G.E.M.S. Or Genetically Engineered Mutant  
Strangelings. Most kids didn't want to be infected with Pit's mutation of having wings so they tried not to touch him.  
Pit had heard there were about four new kids at the school, but he hadn't met one of them. Pit's mother had in fact metioned something about how some other genetically engineering company was  
abusing some kids... or something. Pit wasn't really listening so good portions of the story was gone from his memory... But anyway, they were all his age and older and had been adopted by some of  
his mother's undercover scientists who are pretending to be a loving family. "So basically." Pit had said to his mother at the time, "Your company just bought some more experiments. Human hybrids.  
That you can just buy, sell and dispose of at wim."  
"You make it sound like I'm going to do something bad to them!" replied Palutena.  
Now Pit and the rest of the History II class finally got to meet one of the new students. "Class." said the teacher. "This is Allen Walker. He's new here. Try not to ruin- I mean... don't be mean to  
him. Don't kill him either. Got that?"  
Allen just walked to an empty seat and sat down, never looking up and never pushing his hair out of his face either. Did I mention his hair is white? 'Man that guy is weird.' thought Pit. 'I hope he  
doesn't end up like me...'  
_'Let's kill him...'_ said Pit's evil self conscience.  
'WHAT!' Pit shouted back to ESC  
_'I don't like him.' _said ESC_ 'If I were you, and I am you, I would watch him like a hawk.'_  
'Well, if you don't like him I guess I love him... wait, why should I watch him?'  
_'He's hiding something. I just know it. Look, he's wearing clothes that cover his entire body and, he has gloves on. Kid's these days just don't wear gloves anymore. Especially in fall. When it's 60degrees farenheit outside.'_  
'I hate to admitt it but you may be onto something...'  
"PIT!" called out the teacher "What were we just talking about."  
"Uh.." said Pit  
Pit looked at the board, seeing it said Chapter 3, England Under the Tutors then said "The English tutor family?"  
"Pay attention Pit." said the teacher.

Link was at Lunch, attempting to sit alone when about 26 girls surrounded him and sat down. Link sighed silently. Zelda always sat by him and he didn't mind her, but he most definetly didn't like the  
people she brought with her. 'Why do so many people love me?' Link wondered. 'I'm so cold and mean to them, yet they treat me like I'm the coolest thing ever. I don't even respond to them.'  
"Hey, there's the new kid. See Zelda. He's over there just sitting by himself." said Peach, the daughter of the mayor.  
"Oh, what a loser. He should at least TRY and be nice." said Daisy, Peaches twin sister.  
'Why, when you obviously love guys who are mean and abusive?' thought Link  
"Oh, I'm sure he's just a little over whelmed." said Zelda.  
"In that case Link is always overwhelmed." giggled Peach.  
"I bet the new kid could kick your ass Link!" said Daisy.  
Link shrugged and looked away. "Hey, leave Link alone! Link would SO kick that boys ass." said Zelda, rather rudely pointing at the new boy.  
"What's his name anyway?" asked Peach  
"I don't know, why don't you go ask him." said Daisy.  
"Zelda do you know?" asked Peach.  
"No, what about you Link?" said Zelda  
Link simply shook his head no. But in his head, Link said 'His name is Yu Kanda. Are you seriously that inept? People have been practically talking about him all day. And his long hair. I thought he  
was a girl at first...'  
Peach had gone up to ask the student what his name was and had come back in a small rage. "Ugh, he told me to mind my own buisness. THE NERVE!"  
"Oh, I can't wait until he does something to you Zelda, then we can finally see him get into a fight with Link." said Daisy.  
"Hey, don't try and get Link into trouble. Link don't listen to them. I'll be fine." said Zelda.  
'I don't mind standing up for Zelda, I mean she's my best friend. Minus Pit. But she always takes everything the wrong way.'

During his lunch, Pit was sitting with some acquaintance friends. Pit new them well enough to be their friends but, they treated each other as acquaintances. That's when the new boy Allen, and some  
girl with really long hair walked up to the table. Not really that big of a deal. Except for what happened next. "Can we sit here?" asked the girl.  
"Huh? Sure YOU can Lenalee, oh, but I'm not so sure there's enough room for your friend to sit here too." said one girl.  
"What? Of course there's enough room for him. Pit move." said one of the boys who had a rather strong disdain for Pit.  
_'If that 'boy' is going to sit here, we should leave.' said ESC  
_"Fine by me." said Pit, getting up.  
_'Don't let them catch onto your real motives... But avoid that boy at all costs.' said ESC_  
"Huh? Oh, no he doesn't have to do that! Really it's fine!" Lenalee tried to say.  
"Nah, I should go sit over there anyway." said Pit, trying to make a rapid escape.  
_'Real smooth, Pit, real smooth.' _said ESC, mentally face-palming himself.  
"Hey, Allen, why don't we go sit were Pit's going?" said Lenalee.  
"Huh? Fine by me." said Allen.  
Just as Pit sat down at an empty table those two new students came and sat straight across from him. Pit's eyes opened in shock. What kind of freaks were they? Didn't they know enough NOT to follow him. "You shouldn't sit by me. You'll catch my disease." said Pit, looking Lenalee straight in her eyes.  
"What disease? I've never really gotten sick before." said Lenalee, curious.  
"Flying kid disease. It's very serious and if you catch it you'll never sleep on your back again!" said Pit, only kidding.  
"Huh, are you serious!?" said Lenalee, amazed.  
"Sure. But maybe it's not actually all that contagious." said Pit.  
_'I don't like it. I really, really don't like this. Get out of there!' _said ESC_  
_'No, I enjoy your suffering' thought Pit.  
"So, who else moved here with you guys?" asked Pit  
"Oh, well me, Allen, Kanda and Lavi all ended up here." said Lenalee  
"Kanda and Lavi?" Pit said, a little confused.  
"Oh, they're juinors." said Lenalee  
"Ah, I see." said Pit  
"Allen, are you just gonna sit there eating the entire time while Pit's talking to us?" scolded Lenalee.  
"Well, that was the plan." muttered Allen.  
Lenalee shot Allen a stern look and then Allen said "Sorry..."  
_'What the heck are you doing!? Get. Out. Of. Here. NOW!' _shouted Evil Self Conscience.  
'No, your pain is fun.' thought Pit.  
"If you don't mind me asking, where did you go to school before this?" asked Pit, though he already knew.  
"Oh, I'm sorry... I can't exactly tell you." said Lenalee akwardly.  
_'OMG I WILL DESTROY YOU! GET OUT OF THERE!'_ shouted ESC  
The rest of lunch pretty much went like that...

While Link was walking home from school, he looked across the street and saw Pit. "OMG PIT OVER HERE!" shouted Link, as he realized no one else was around.  
"NOOOOOOO! He's found me!" Pit cried sarcastically.  
"Nice to see my one and only true love!" said Link as he walked over to Pit.  
"We've been over this..." said Pit.  
"One day, you WILL LOVE ME!" said Link.  
"Hey Link, can I ask you a question?" said Pit.  
"Will it make you love me more?" asked Link.  
"No, but I'm going to ask you anyway. Why do you only talk to me. You don't even talk to your grandparents. Everyone thinks your a mute."  
"Because your special!" said Link, as if it was obvious.  
"How so? No wait... don't answer that." said Pit  
Just then a random Kanda apeared in their line of vision.  
"I should go." said Link, wanting to avoid a fight.  
"Huh, why?" asked Pit, perplexed.  
"BYE PIT I LOVE YOU!" said Link, as he ran off.  
"Queer," said Pit.


End file.
